


Fragrances of Yooh

by singseul



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, clumsy yooh, idk this is my first fic so please bear with me, members from other groups make an appearance, mentions of drug use, some other pairings might show up hehe, summary isn't that good but give it a chance lol, vamp bora, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseul/pseuds/singseul
Summary: Bora's wish to quietly blend in is threatened when a new classmate stumbles into her life, shaking it up one blush at a time.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Fragrances of Yooh

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first attempt at writing any sort of fic so please bear with me! I also wrote a good portion of this chapter while half asleep so there will probably be a mistake or two somewhere lol. please feel free to leave any comments, criticism, or feedback either here or in my curiouscat I'll link at the bottom. enjoy!!

The bustling college hallways have alway been an interesting place to Bora. When she first changed she wouldn’t dare step foot into any place with such fresh, young, tempting blood, let alone a crowded building filled wall to wall with potential meals. The thought alone used to make her gums ache. But after the first century or so one can learn to block out the smells emanating from the hallway’s inhabitants, ranging from the delicious blood and flowery smells of shampoo to the bane of her existence known as Axe body spray. Why anyone would want to smell like a hot piece of garbage was beyond Bora. The smells are one thing, but the conversations she overhears while heading towards her lecture hall is what really makes a college hallway special.

“You won’t believe what happened at Jackson’s back to school party this weekend-”

“Dude, it’s the first day and I already want to skip but I can’t fail college algebra again, I just can’t.”

“Do you think Professor Hei and Professor Kim are a thing? I swear they have something going on.”

“Why did they start the semester on a wednesday, like that doesn’t even-”

“YOOOO HAPPY HUMP DAY-”

“Yooh, it’s time we get you a girlfriend because I’m sick of seeing you moping-”

Shaking her head, she runs her eyes down the schedule in her hands to ensure she’s at the right lecture hall and enters, making a beeline to the seats lining the back. Call it a vamp thing, but she likes to be able to have her back to the wall, looking out at everyone in front of her. She picks out her unassigned-assigned seat for the semester, the second chair in from the right that’s closest to the door, and settles in.

She takes out a notebook and a mechanical pencil, clicking the lead out to make it look like she’s about to write if any curious students gaze her way. Another perk of sitting in the back; she doesn’t need to pretend to take notes for a class she’s taken a dozen times before. The professor fires up the projector as Bora slouches down into her seat, ready to zone out for the next 50 minutes of class. She wouldn’t even have shown up if it wasn’t for the first day attendance policy implemented by the college. She can go over the syllabus in her own time instead of listening to her professor drag it out for the entire lecture time to avoid actually teaching on the first day of class. She’s pretty sure they don’t even check attendance anyways. Releasing a quick sigh, she crosses her arms and rests her head on the back of the lecture seat and closes her eyes.

About ten minutes into class Bora’s eyes snap open, hearing quick footsteps approaching the door. She pulls her body upright and turns her head towards the door. The footsteps stop and with a quick flash of silver hair past the door window, the door handle slowly turns. The door is slowly pulled open, as quietly as possible, and Bora locks eyes with a set of panicked ones, silently conveying the need for help. Bora quickly glances at the professor, who is lazily pointing at the projector screen with his back towards the door, and starts motioning the girl to come in with the flick of her fingers. The girl scrambles to take the open seat next to Bora, quietly dropping her backpack next to the seat, eyes locked on the professor in fear that he saw her come in late.

Bora takes this time to look at the girl. The curve of her nose, the rosiness of her lips, the way her cheeks puff out while she holds her breath, the beads of sweat slowly rolling down the side of her neck, the flush on her cheeks and neck, the way her carotid pulses. The latter two reasons cause Bora to shift in her seat as the sweet smell of the girl’s blood wafts into the air, so close to the surface of her skin Bora can almost taste it from her seat. Instinctively, her tongue flicks up to her right cuspid, licking over the sharp point. A defense mechanism she’s acquired, always checking to see if her fangs want to make their presence known.

The professor clicks to the next slide, causing the girl to release a shaky breath which snaps Bora out of her one-sided staring contest. The girl settles into her seat and relaxes, turning to meet Bora’s amused eyes.

“Thank you,” the girl whispers, smoothing down the stray hairs displaced from her trek to class. “You really saved my ass back there.”

“It’s nothing,” Bora flashes her signature smile, wide with her white teeth on full display. “Professor Jung hasn’t taken attendance and I don’t think he intends to either.”

The silver-haired girl bites her lip and covers her face with her hands, embarrassed at her own antics. “I suppose my semi-dramatic entrance wasn’t needed then,” she chuckles, placing her hands back on her lap. “I’m Yoohyeon by the way,” she says while sticking her hand out.

“Bora,” she says while grasping Yoohyeon’s hand. She watches Yoohyeon’s eyebrows knit together, probably due to the temperature of her hand. Bora lets her hand go and turns her attention back to the front of the classroom in the hopes that Yoohyeon will drop it. She feels the girl’s soft brown eyes linger on her face for a moment before Yoohyeon turns and unzips her backpack and pulls out her computer.

* * *

To say that Bora was bored would be an understatement. Four lectures have passed since the first day and each one that passes seems to be more unbearable than the last. She wouldn’t even enroll in college classes anymore if it wasn’t for her preference for younger blood and her wish to blend in. She’s heard of older vampires living in isolation, traveling out at night to hunt, basically suspended in their era of time with the clothing to match. “ _How cliché,_ ” she scoffs. However, once they lose touch of modern practices and culture, coming out of isolation and attempting to blend in again almost never succeeds. She shudders at the thought of living alone and having to fend for scraps at night. She’d rather sit through a hundred thousand boring lectures than to end up with that fate.

She supposes it’s not all bad. Yoohyeon still sits next to her because she still comes in late every time they have a lecture. They exchange greetings every time she sits down, but Bora can’t tell if Yoohyeon doesn’t want to talk to her because she’s shy or studious. Yoohyeon’s repeated late entrances makes Bora believe it’s the former.

“ _Or maybe she just doesn’t like me,_ ” flutters around Bora’s mind before she shakes her head. But if Yoohyeon didn’t like her she would have found a new place to sit. Sighing, Bora checks her phone and notices that there are five minutes to the start of class.

Much to her surprise, Yoohyeon strolls in and quietly takes her seat, unpacking her computer without so much as a word.

Bora waits a minute, curious to see if Yoohyeon will initiate any form of conversation, even if it’s just a greeting, but the silver haired girl won’t even look her way, eyes locked on her computer’s home screen.

“Do my eyes deceive me or did you just come in early?” Wide eyes turn to Bora, obviously not expecting the sudden callout.

“I figured I should try to make it to class on time once in a while, ” the silver haired girl says with a sheepish smile while ducking her head, a light flush dusting her cheeks from embarrassment.

The sweet scent of the girl’s blood slowly seeps into Bora’s nasal cavity, increasing the burning in the back of Bora’s throat. Without trying to fight it, she inhales deeply and quickly exhales, hoping it sounded more like a quick chuckle than a sigh. With her tongue slightly poking out to run across her cuspid again, Bora takes in the sight that is Yoohyeon. Dressed in a black turtleneck with black slacks, she’s the definition of sharp. Her silver hair is tucked behind her left ear, her earring glistening from the lights above.

“You look nice today,” Bora mentions with a subtle smile.

“Oh, um….Thank you,” Yoohyeon says, flashing her white teeth in a wide smile. “I have a speech today so I figured I should look nice for it”.

“So that’s why you’re here early,” Bora chuckles back, her eyes crinkling slightly as her smile widens.

Yoohyeon’s blush deepens and Bora holds her breath, making sure her irises stay their deep brown instead of flashing a frightening crimson. Yoohyeon opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by the hum of the microphone turning on, signaling the start of their lecture. With a subtle smile on her lips, Yoohyeon turns back to her computer and opens her notes tab, sinking further into the chair and prepares to start taking notes.

Bora snaps her head to the side, slowly breathing in and out to replace the sweet scent of Yoohyeon’s blood with the various other scents roaming around the classroom. Her throat burns with thirst and her gums ache. “I really should feed before sitting in a packed room of students,” Bora thinks. She doesn’t even bother taking her notebook out this time, her mind too preoccupied with the girl next to her and how she’s going to find her next meal.

* * *

Okay, maybe lurking outside of the campus’s resident frat house wasn’t the best idea on her part, but Bora was thirsty and from the stories she’s overhead about Jackson’s parties there was a good chance that she would be able to find a quick meal and continue on her way. The outside of the house had a few stragglers stumbling across the lawn, red solo cups in their hand. However, none of them piqued her interest so she slowly made her way to the front door, nose crinkled at the various smells of men wafting out of the open front door.

“Shit,” her feet stay rooted on the doormat, the invisible shield preventing her from entering the house. She hears footsteps from the stairs and steps aside to allow some of the stragglers she passed earlier to return inside the house. She gains some curious stares when she doesn’t follow them in. She needs to get an invitation into the house soon otherwise she’ll have to leave to avoid raising suspicion. Forcing her eyebrows to turn upwards and fidgeting with the bottom of her red dress, she hopes her display of nervous behavior draws out the invitation she needs. It seems like her plan works when she spots a tall woman making her way towards the door.

“What’re you doing just standing there hun? Something wrong?” the woman asks, one hand on the doorway and the other bringing the hard liquor concoction that’s swirling around in her red solo cup up to her lips.

“I’m trying to find my friend but I didn’t have an invite for the party,” Bora says while looking down, playing with the bottom of her dress again, looking as pitiful as she can muster. “I don’t know if I should come in or not,” she pouts. The woman stares at her with disbelief, eyebrows raised as she lets out a quick laugh.

“Girl who cares! C’mon in,” she states, using the hand that was on the doorframe to grab Bora’s hand and pull her into the house. If she was human she’s pretty sure her nose hair would have been burnt off as she crosses the threshold of the house. Bora starts to veer off to the right but feels her arm extend outward, her hand still locked in the girl’s grip.

“Wow your hand’s cold. You should’ve came in earlier to warm up if you were so cold!” The woman closes her hand around Bora’s even more, as if that would warm her hand up. Looking over to where Bora was headed the woman shakes her head.

“Ah, you don’t want to go in there yet. Drinks are in the kitchen to the left,” she says while jerking her head to the left. Bora wants to laugh and say that there’s drinks everywhere but instead she just nods her head and releases the woman’s hand.

“Thanks,” Bora says while turning towards the kitchen. She doesn’t wait for a response and starts taking in the inside of the house on the way towards the kitchen. To the right, where she initially wanted to go, was a crowded makeshift dance floor in what she assumed was the living room of the house. Couches line the walls of the room, filled with couples too drunk to care that the whole house could see them sucking face. Maybe it’s a good thing the woman stopped her from going in there, all the testosterone was making her head spin. She almost considers making her way up the stairs to the second floor of the house as she crosses through the front entrance again, but decides against it to not raise suspicion from the crowd next to the door.

She ventures into the dining room, now converted into a beer pong arena with a wooden dining table and a gray fold-in party table completed with a triangle formed from black duct tape on either side. She hears the splash of the ping pong ball landing in one of the cups and loud cheers as she finally enters the kitchen, using the relatively quiet location as a chance to relax and breathe for a second.

Multiple empty beer bottles cover the smaller circular table pushed against the back wall and the counters are lined with every kind of hard liquor Bora can think of. While she’s tempted to make a glass of her own, she knows she’ll get a much better buzz from a drunk person’s blood than from the alcohol. The residual burning in the back of her throat remaining from earlier also makes her shift her attention away from the liquor and back to why she came to the party in the first place. She makes her way to lean against the back wall, away from the students filing in and out of the kitchen, to clear her head and focus her breathing on picking out whatever scent stuck out to her the most. With all the dancing and other activities going on within the house that would raise a person’s heartbeat, it should be easy enough to find her target.

Closing her eyes, she slowly breathes in deeply, allowing the various aromas filling the house to enter her nose. Filtering through the unpleasant odors, she begins to pinpoint a handful of pleasant fragrances that pique her interest. A particular fragrance emanating from what she believes to be the second floor sticks out to her.

 _“Hmmm, what’s this smell?”_ Bora ponders, cocking her head to the side in thought. As if she’s in a trance, she starts making her way back to the staircase by the front entrance. “It’s not blood but I swear I’ve smelt this fragrance before….”. The fragrance gets stronger as she reaches the foot of the stairs, confirming her initial thought that it was coming from the second floor.

“Oh, it’s a perfume. Wait….that’s Yoohyeon’s perfume? What is she doing here?”

Climbing up the stairs to the second floor, a realization suddenly hits Bora. The whole reason why she’s been able to survive as long as she has is by going unnoticed and flying under the radar. Yet here she is, rushing up the stairs to meet a classmate she has seen a total of 5 times.

 _“What is going on with me?”_ Bora asks herself, contemplating why she’s doing something so risky. “It must be because I haven’t fed in a while. I’ll just find her, say hi and then continue on my way”.

She stops outside the last bedroom door down the long corridor of the second floor, bedrooms lining the hall all the way down. Even though the door is closed the smell of Yoohyeon’s perfume permeates her nasal cavity, almost to the point that it hurts. No sounds of bed springs emanate from the room so Bora deems it’s safe enough to open the door.

Upon opening the door she’s blindsided with the smell of weed. _“How had I not noticed that before…”_ Bora ponders. Maybe she was too focused on the sweet smell of the perfume to notice. Focusing back on the room, she’s met with 8 pairs of eyes staring at her, none of them resembling the rich brown of Yoohyeon. Two guys are sitting cross-legged on the bed to the right with another guy resting his back against the bed, the blunt in question in hand. Three girls sit in front of him in a semicircle, legs sprawled out all over the place. Two of them, a girl with dark hair and bangs and another with shoulder-length hair turn back to the guy in front of them to continue their conversation. Bora spots another blunt in the hand of the other girl, small with short hair, her fox-like eyes staring at Bora with curiosity. The last occupants of the room are closest to the door, next to the group on the floor. A short haired girl is sitting cross legged on the floor, slowly combing her fingers through the long black hair of the girl whose head is in her lap, her body stretched out to the side.

“Oh, sorry! I was just looking for a friend,” Bora says while slowly closing the door. She could have sworn that it was Yoohyeon’s perfume that she smelled.

“Wait!” the fox-eyed girl shouts, causing Bora to halt. “You can come join us if you want! The more the merrier, right guys?” A series of hums of agreement are heard from the room. She really should leave to find someone to feed from, but she wants to know why Yoohyeon’s perfume is coming from this room, and more specifically, who it’s coming from.

“Thank you, it’s nice to get away from the craziness downstairs for a little bit,” Bora smiles while sitting next to the girl who invited her to join. The girl smiles back, a wide smile that reaches her eyes and Bora finds it adorable. The girl passes the blunt in her hand to the other short-haired girl in the semi-circle, who gladly accepts it and slowly tags a drag.

“No problem! Welcome to our little hideout,” the girl giggles. “I’m Haseul,” she says while extending her hand.

“Bora,” she responds, quickly shaking hands.

“These two beauties are Jinsoul and Sooyoung,” Haseul says while pointing her thumb to the left. “The guy they’re too busy talking to is Mingyu,” she says while rolling her eyes. Bora lets out a light laugh at her antics. She can already tell she’ll get along great with Haseul.

“That’s Jackson and Mark on the bed and Yubin and Gahyeon being sickeningly sweet over there”. The boys wave while Yubin throws up the middle finger of the hand that’s not combing through Gahyeon’s hair, causing Gahyeon to giggle. The movement of Yubin’s arm causes a rush of Yoohyeon’s perfume to invade Bora’s space.

“Oh save it Haseul, you and your gal pals put us through much worse,” Yubin retorts with a half-hearted scowl, the corners of her mouth fighting to stay down. Haseul merely shrugs, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“So, who are you looking for?” Haseul asks while turning back to Bora. Bora lets out a confused hum, not following what Haseul’s question was aimed at.

“You mentioned you were looking for a friend?” Haseul says, head quirked to the side with her eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused.

“Right! Yes! I heard my friend Yoohyeon was here somewhere but I can’t seem to find her,” Bora sighs loudly, hoping that it will distract the girls from her blunder. She’s sure she’s not very convincing though as Haseul’s sharp eyes continue to look at her quizzingly.

“Hmm?” Yubin perks up, an eyebrow raised. “Yoohyeon? Kim Yoohyeon??” Yubin’s interruption seems to be enough to break Haseul’s stare as they both turn to look at Yubin.

“Yeah! You know her?” Bora asks. Haseul chuckles, muttering something about how it really is a small world as she turns and reaches across Jinsoul to grab the blunt back from Sooyoung, missing the mischievous glint in Jinsoul’s eyes. Haseul’s high pitch laugh rings out through the room as she’s engulfed by Jinsoul’s long arms, mischievous fingers tickling her ribcage. Sooyoung quickly passes the blunt to Mingyu to join in, doubling the volume of the shrieks of laughter falling from Haseul’s mouth. Yubin just rolls her eyes and pats the floor next to her, gesturing for Bora to come closer so she can hear better.

“Quite well actually,” Yubin laughs. “She’s my roommate! Whoever told you she was at the party was lying though. She’s too busy moping around our apartment, probably playing animal crossing or something,” Yubin says while rolling her eyes.

“I tried to convince her to come tonight but she wasn’t having it. She kept saying something about wanting to stay home after a long week of classes. I feel like I’ve hardly seen her lately” Gahyeon pouts, shifting her head to look at Bora and then turning onto her back to look up at Yubin.

“Whatever, it’s her loss for being mopey again,” Yubin shrugs, brushing Gahyeon’s hair out of her face to place a kiss on her forehead. Gahyeon smiles, and with a quick whisper about heading to the bathroom, exits the room. Yubin quickly stretches and fans her jean jacket out, the smell of Yoohyeon’s perfume wafting out as she does.

 _“Ah, Yoohyeon must have let Yubin borrow her jacket,”_ Bora guesses. That’s why she smelled Yoohyeon’s perfume. Bora shifts as the residual burning returns to the back of her throat. She really needs to feed soon to quench her thirst if her thirst is returning over perfume, not even the scent of someone’s blood. She’ll need to find a way to break away from the group though if she stands a chance at finding someone to drink from. Looking away from Yubin, she watches as Jinsoul retracts her hands from Haseul’s body in favor of taking the blunt from Mingyu for a long drag. Haseul’s laughter dies down as she’s pulled into Sooyoung’s lap, which Bora uses as an excuse to shift away from Yubin a little bit to clear her head before attempting to respond.

“Yeah it’s been a tough week in our chemistry class and I know she had a speech she was nervous about,” Bora mentions as she sticks her legs out to make it look like she was shifting to find a more comfortable sitting position. “I can’t really blame her for wanting to stay home.” If she hadn’t taken the class a dozen times before she would have been overwhelmed by the content they had been bombarded with the past week. Memorizing amino acids and carbohydrates on top of memorizing a speech must’ve been draining for Yoohyeon.

A hum from Yubin causes Bora to look over, her eyes finding Yubin’s slowly analyzing her face before trailing down to take in Bora’s outfit. Normally she would have thought that Yubin was checking her out, but the way that Yubin looks back up to meet her eyes and nods causes Bora to believe that Yoohyeon must have told Yubin about her.

“She’s been trying to get me to help her study but chemistry and I do not have a good relationship,” Yubin laughs while putting her hands up. “I told her to consider finding a study group but all she does is whine and complain that she only knows one person in the class. That’s what she gets for showing up to class late because she overslept because she played video games all night,” Yubin sighs while shaking her head. Bora giggles, that would explain why Yoohyeon has shown up to class looking disheveled multiple times, often drowning in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants.

The door to the room slowly opens, signaling Gahyeon’s return from the bathroom. The pout of her lips prominent as she drags her feet across the room to stand in front of Yubin. “Babe can we go dance now? I’m tired of sitting around, no offense,” Gahyeon grumbles while turning towards the rest of the group in the room. Yubin simply shrugs, standing up to join Gahyeon in looking at the group.

“YES! LET’S GO DANCE!!” Haseul yells, jumping up from Sooyoung’s lap while offering her hands to help pull her and a reluctant Jinsoul onto their feet and out the door. Bora simply raises an eyebrow, curious to see what Haseul’s like on the dancefloor if she’s already hyped just from the mention of dancing.

“What do you guys think?” Mingyu asks the guys on the bed while standing up. Mark grins and scoots to the edge of the bed, stretching his legs out before standing up. “I’m in,” he says while standing up, linking arms with Mingyu and sending a smile towards the girls. Bora takes that as her cue to stand up, only now realizing she was the only one sitting. Upon standing she notices all eyes are on Jackson, who is slumped into the pillows lining the headboard, presumably couch locked and not moving any time soon.

“What? Y’all are leaving so soon? It’s just starting to kick in for me,” Jackson croaks, eyes half-lidded and bloodshot. Mark and Mingyu both roll their eyes before turning and leaving the room to find the other trio downstairs.

“Wooooow, y’all are lame as hell,” Jackson slightly slurs while sinking deeper into the bed. The slurring causes Bora to think that maybe he’s crossfaded, which would be one hell of a feeling to experience after feeding.

“Shut up Jackson, the only way you remember your parties is from what other people tell you about them. You’re always too conked out of your mind to remember,” Gahyeon scowls while tugging on Yubin’s sleeve to leave. He merely grumbles before grabbing a pillow to hug and turning on his side.

That statement piques Bora’s interest. If she can quickly feed from Jackson she won’t have to glamour him as heavily as someone who is completely sober, plus she’ll get the euphoric feeling of being crossfaded for a little while. His blood smells sweet enough, definitely not her first choice but that added perk tacked onto satiating her thirst is enough for her at this point. Yubin stops, causing Gahyeon to stop just inside the doorframe, both of them turning back to look at Bora, confused as to why she’s not following them out of the room.

“I’m going to stay back a second and make sure he’s okay,” Bora states, slightly pushing the inner portion of her eyebrows up in fake concern, hoping her act is enough to get them to leave without her.

“Oh, I see,” Yubin smirks while Gahyeon wiggles her eyebrows. Bora inwardly gags at the implications, wanting absolutely nothing to do with Jackson besides a quick feed. “You’re welcome to join us downstairs once you’re done....checking up on him of course,” Yubin snickers as she follows Gahyeon to exit the room. Bora rolls her eyes and waits until their footsteps fade before she closes the door and locks it. She flips the lightswitch next to the door and surrounds the room in complete darkness save for the faint moonlight seeping in through the window next to Jackson’s bed. She inhales deeply, the familiar ache of her gums returning as she allows her fangs to elongate, her eyes changing to a bright crimson. In a second she’s next to the bed, kneeling down to bring herself eye level with Jackson.

“Whooooooa, I must be tripping right now,” Jackson utters, jaw slack and eyes wide with wonder. Bora smiles wickedly, her fangs resting on her lips as she extends her mental hand into Jackson’s memory, imprinting that what was about to happen was only a dream.

She cups his chin in the crook between her thumb and index finger, forcing it upwards to extend his neck, feeling the warmth of his cheeks underneath her fingers. Reaching back into Jackson’s mind she places him into a stupor as she sinks her fangs into his neck without a hint of resistance. She quickly fills her mouth with blood, sucking quietly and as cleanly as possible to avoid spilling. As each gulp of the sweet liquid flows down her throat, the buzzing within her body increases, the high of blood mixed with the other substances once flowing through Jackson’s veins becoming more and more intense as she greedily drinks. At the first sign of his body going limp, she retracts her mouth from his neck and licks the wound closed. She turns him onto his back and uses the hand previously on his chin to push on his cheeks, forcing his lips apart and his mouth to open slightly. She quickly bites the wrist of her unoccupied arm and allows enough blood to trickle into his mouth to allow the wound to heal before licking her own wound closed. She licks the corners of her lips to clean them while scanning to see if she’s left any traces of her feeding behind. Seeing none, she allows a dopey smile to grace her face, her thirst finally quenched.

The light, floating feeling she feels from her high reminds her of the earlier invitation to dance. Unlocking and opening the door, she slowly inhales to find the scent of Yoohyeon’s perfume and locate Yubin and the rest of the gang. Dreamily sighing, she quietly closes the door to avoid waking Jackson from his slumber, and makes her way to the ground floor, ready to dance her heart out with her newfound friends. After all, she did have to keep up the appearance that she’s letting off steam after a long week of classes and it would be awfully suspicious of her to disappear after staying behind in Jackson’s room for a while.

Weaving her way through the crowded makeshift dance floor, she sees the sandwich that is Sooyoung, Haseul, and Jinsoul first. She averts her eyes as Haseul kisses Sooyoung while slowly grinding back into Jinsoul, Yubin’s words from earlier slowly echoing in her mind.

“Bora over here!” she hears Yubin yell to her left. Smiling, she turns and sees Gahyeon waving a hand for her to come over. Pushing her way through, she lets out a quick laugh when she finally stops in front of them.

“There you are,” she pants to seem like it was hard pushing her way through the crowd. “Kind of got lost again trying to find you.” She doesn’t want them to think that she was in Jackson’s room longer than a few moments to check on him. Yubin laughs, muttering something about sounds like Yoohyeon while Gahyeon pulls her closer to start dancing. Feeling the soaring high flutter around her body, Bora submits to it and begins a long night of dancing to her heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope to have the next one up within a month but I can't make any promises.
> 
> feel free to leave any comments or feedback below or in my cc!!
> 
> twitter: @singseuI  
> cc: curiouscat.me/tinyseuls


End file.
